Loving You
by Xi Alexandrite
Summary: [The Stripper! Sequell] Setelah mendapat banyak uang transfer di rekeningnya, Luhan pergi ke Korea Selatan. Siapa sangka disana ia kembali bertemu dengan Sehun, orang yang terakhir ia layani? HunHan n Baekyeol. RnR?


**LOVING YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Xi Alexandrite**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and EXO members.**

**Genre : Romance, fluff (?) **

**Rated : M *smirk**

**Length : Mulchaptered / Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anyting but Luhan and this FanFict. :P**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT, THANKS**

**.**

**.**

**+60 reviews already for The Stripper?**

**WOW! You're DAEBAK gays! Jjang-eyoo JJANG!**

**Hope you like this story. ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**Xi Alexandrite**

**Shamelessly present**

**A SMUT FanFict**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVING YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, 2014**

**Yonsei University**

.

Suara hiruk pikuk begitu berisik memenuhi gedung olahraga yang digunakan sebagai tempat upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Kursi bernomor berderet dengan rapi dan sejajar. Dibagian depan dibuat panggung untuk orang - orang penting di kampus ini. Nanti beberapa dari mereka akan menyampaikan kata sambutan dan pengarahan. Kurang dari setengah jam, hampir seluruh kursi sudah terisi. Mahasiswa baru duduk sesuai dengan nomor urut yang sudah ditempel dibagian belakang kursi. Tidak sedikit yang bercakap - cakap dengan teman baru mereka. Mereka terlihat begitu excited menapaki pendidikan di perguruan tinggi terkenal. Ada kebanggaan tersendiri bisa diterima dikampus ini mengingat ujian masuknya yang terkenal sulit.

Meski demikian, ada juga beberapa orang yang tidak tertarik untuk menambah teman baru dan lebih memilih diam. Duduk dengan tenang dan menunggu acara dimulai. Sebagian lagi memilih untuk mendengarkan musik. Salah satu dari ribuan orang yang ada disana, Oh Sehun malah merasa kesal karena orang yang duduk disamping kanannya begitu berisik. Sedari tadi mulutnya tidak berhenti mengoceh. Dia terlihat seperti radio rusak, dan Sehun ingin membuangnya kedalam jurang, sungguh. Andai pemuda bertubuh kecil ini bukan temannya, Sehun yakin ia akan membentaknya. Tapi temannya itu tak mempan hanya dengan bentakan darinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa pagi ini kau terlihat kusut, Sehun."

"Kau memang tidak perlu tahu." Sehun menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Hmm.. Biar kutebak. Kau pasti kesal karena bukan kau yang memperoleh nilai tertinggi kan?"

"Aku tidak kesal, Bacon cerewet! Aku hanya penasaran siapa yang mengalahkan orang yang mendapat nilai tertinggi seluruh Korea Selatan saat ujian akhir. Mungkinkah dia dari luar?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Bacon mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Kau juga harusnya sedih karena peringkatmu juga menurun."

"HAAHAHA..." Bacon atau pemuda bernama asli Baekhyun tertawa lepas mengabaikan tatapan orang padanya. "Tidak masalah. Bagiku selalu nomor dua sudah lebih dari cukup. Lagipula sekuat apapun aku berusaha kau tetap tak terkalahkan."

"Tidak juga. Nyatanya sekarang aku berada di posisi kedua." Sehun mulai tertarik mengikuti pembicaraan temannya.

"Kalau begitu kau..." Perkataan Baekhyun terpotong saat mc mulai bicara. Suasana langsung hening seketika. Tidak ada yang bicara selain pria tua beruban yang memberi pengarahan dan menyampaikan aturan yang berlaku di kampus secara ringkas. Beberapa orang mulai mengantuk karena sudah ada empat orang yang berpidato didepan dengan penuh semangat. Namun rasa kantuk mereka hilang seketika saat mc mengatakan kalau yang bicara berikutnya dari mahasiswa baru yang diwakili oleh mahasiswa yang memperoleh nilai tertinggi saat ujian masuk.

"Kau akan melihat orang yang mengalahkanmu, Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk cepat karena ia juga penasaran.

Sehun bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki orang yang akan maju karena ternyata tempat duduk mereka tidak jauh. Hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh kursi. Seorang namja bertubuh kecil berjalan pelan dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap. Ia memakai celana jeans dan kemeja putih berlengan pendek yang terlihat kebesaran. Sehun begitu penasaran seperti apa wajahnya, tapi tidak terlihat. Lagipula ia masih menjaga imej nya dengan tidak menjulurkan kepalanya.

Tapi rasa penasaran Sehun langsung terhapus saat sosok namja itu akhirnya berbalik kearah depan setelah sebelumnya membungkuk pada orang - orang penting didekatnya. Saat itu.. Sehun merasa kecepatan jantungnya memompa darah menjadi tidak terkendali. Terlalu cepat. Seperti mengalahkan kecepatan pembalap di sirkuit. Dadanya sesak seperti kesulitan bernafas. Ia memegang pahanya dengan erat. Ia kaget seperti suara bom meledak tepat disamping telinganya.

"Wah... Ternyata dia sangat manis. Padahal tadinya aku berpikir orang sepertinya akan berjalan dengan kepala menunduk, kacamata tebal dengan desain jadul, rambutnya berbentuk jamur dan dandanannya pasti cupu. Tebakanku meleset jauh." Baekhyun berkata dengan pelan. Lagipula yang berbisik mengagumi keindahan sosok itu bukan cuma dia saja.

"Annyeong haseyo... Jeoneun... Xi Luhan imnida."

"Bahkan suaranya pun manis. Dia _perfect_, Sehunnie!"

Oh.. Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya dikursi. Ia mengabaikan senggolan Baekhyun dan semua ocehannya tentang namja yang tengah bicara di depan. Pandangannya kabur selain sosok yang mengaku bernama Xi Luhan. Xi Luhan... Luhan.. Bukan suatu kebetulan orang berwajah sama dan memiliki nama yang sama. Oh _fuck_! Bahkan suaranya pun sama. Sehun memijat pelipisnya.

"_Ouh.. ahh.. penis muuh.. besar... Sekali.. ahhh.."_

Suara desahannya yang begitu indah kembali terngiang ditelinga Sehun. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas saat ia memasuki lubang anus _stripper _bernama Luhan dengan keras tanpa menggunakan pelumas apapun. Bagaimana nikmatnya saat kontraksi otot lubang Luhan memijat batang penisnya. Suaranya, ekspresinya yang sedang klimaks, mulutnya yang terbuka dengan saliva yang mengalir disudut bibirnya, _nipple _nya yang mengeras dan junior kecil miliknya yang mengacung tegak.

"Kau benar Sehun, ternyata dia memang dari luar negri, katanya dia berasal dari Hongkong."

_FUCK FUCK FUCK!_

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Kali ini tidak ada lagi keraguan. Luhan.. namja yang ia cari sejak liburan semester kemarin dan tidak ketemu meski ia sudah menghabiskan banyak uang dan kembali ke bar itu. Dan sekarang setelah hampir putus asa, ia menemukannya _disini_? Di dalam gedung olahraga kampus barunya? OH GOD!

Sehun kembali memandang Luhan yang sedang bicara didepan dengan wajah bersinar.

Masih jelas dalam ingatan Sehun kalau dibalik kemeja itu ia meninggalkan _kissmark _yang banyak sekali. Entah kenapa ia merasa tubuh Luhan sangat enak untuk disantap, walau mungkin terdengar seperti binatang buas. Perutnya yang rata dan pusarnya, lidah Sehun yang terlatih sudah melintasi itu semua. Pandangan Sehun terus menurun menuju penisnya yang terbalut celana jeans _sialan_. Sehun menelan ludahnya. Ia merasa terangsang. Bagaimana jika ia menyusupkan kepalanya diantara paha yang mulus itu dan meminum cairan yang akan keluar dari alat vital Luhan yang imut dan Luhan akan meneriakkan namanya dalam putus asa saat mencapai puncaknya.

Luhan memegang mic-nya saat berbicara, tapi dalam bayangan Sehun namja itu sedang memegang penisnya dan mengocoknya dengan kecepatan yang tak beraturan lalu nantinya ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya. Mulutnya terlalu dekat dengan _mic_ oh.. lalu.. _stand microphone_ yang terbuat dari stainless berwarna perak membuat Sehun membayangkan kalau itu adalah tiang yang ia gunakan untuk menari. Tubuhnya meliuk – liuk dan pita – pita ditubuhnya membuatnya semakin _sexy_. Luhan juga akan menjilati tiang itu dengan gerakan sensual. Setelah itu.. Luhan akan menghampirinya dan menyodorkan lubangnya yang sudah begitu menanti.

Plok plok plok... suara tepuk tangan meriah menggema saat Luhan akhirnya selesai bicara. Sehun menumpukan kedua sikutnya dipahanya dan memegang kepalanya. Ia mengusap wajahnya berkali – kali untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang semakin melenceng. Bagaimana mungkin diacara seperti ini ia membayangkan hal mesum? Andai appanya tahu, mungkin ia akan ditendang ke sungai Thames.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ternyata dia lebih tua."

Sehun menoleh. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa? Jadi kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan? Wah Sehun.. sekalipun kau sedih dikalahkan, tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu."

Sehun berdecak. Kenapa juga ia tertarik bicara dengan Baekhyun? Harusnya ia sadar betapa susahnya bicara dengan namja ber-_eyeliner _ini.

"Sehun? Kau kenapa? Kau pucat! Kau sakit?" Baekhyun memegang pelipis Sehun dan Sehun menepisnya.

"Heh setan kerdil, aku peduli padamu."

_Aku tidak sakit, bodoh! Aku sedang terangsang, _batin Sehun. Tapi kata – kata yang keluar dari mulutnya berbeda. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk memperhatikanku."

Baekhyun menghentikan niatnya untuk memberi Sehun ceramah panjang. Ia langsung duduk dengan tenang saat seorang pria dari atas panggung menatap mereka dengan pandangan tajam. Mungkin karena mereka terus bicara. Mereka memang duduk dibaris kedua dari depan, jadi terlihat jelas kalau mereka bicara dan berbisik – bisik.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, acara pun selesai. Namun sebelumnya Sehun masih melihat Luhan kembali maju kedepan untuk menerima bingkisan dari orang yang memberi sumbangan terbesar pada kampus ini, appa Sehun. Pria tua itu pasti kecewa karena bukan anaknya yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. Sehun bisa melihat ekspresi kecewa appanya. Tapi yang menjadi fokusnya bukan itu, melainkan bokong Luhan yang sedang menunduk membelakangi mereka. Ini seperti _de javu_. Bagaimana jika Luhan menurunkan celananya dan mem-_fingering _dirinya sendiri dihadapan mereka semua?

Arrghhh.. Sehun menjerit dalam hati. Hasratnya untuk segera menyentuh Luhan benar – benar tidak tertahankan seperti mau membunuhnya saat ini juga. Para mahasiswa baru sudah berdiri meninggalkan kursi mereka menuju pintu keluar. Sehun masih tidak bergerak dari tempat duduknya walau pandangannya terus bergerak mengikuti gerak – gerik Luhan.

"Kau tidak ingin keluar? Wajahmu pucat looh. Sebaiknya kau pergi berobat, Sehun-ah. Perlu ditemani?"

Sehun tersenyum untuk menghargai Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Aku baik – baik saja. Kau duluan keluar. Lagipula aku masih ingin menemui appaku."

"Baiklah. Tapi kau jangan sakit di hari pertama. Itu memalukan!" Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mengerling nakal sebelum pergi. Dan Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya melihat sikap Baekhyun yang sama sekali belum berubah.

Sehun kembali melirik Luhan yang sedang bicara dengan teman – temannya. Sepertinya ia orang yang pandai bergaul. Teman – teman yang ada disampingnya terlihat sesekali tertawa mendengar ia bicara. Sehun terus menunggu sampai Luhan sendirian. Ia tidak perlu menunggu lama karena pengganggu itu sudah pergi. Gedung olahraga itu sudah hampir kosong, paling sekitar sepuluh orang lagi yang tersisa selain panitia yang sibuk dipanggung. Sehun berjalan dengan pelan menghampiri Luhan yang bersiap – siap untuk pergi.

"Hai Luhan..."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan.. BRUK! Bingkisan yang ada ditangannya langsung jatuh. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali untuk meyakinkan kalau ia tidak salah lihat. Penglihatannya yang masih normal memberinya keyakinan kalau ia memang melihat orang yang familiar. "K-Kau..."

"Kenapa kaget? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Sehun sok _innocent. _

Luhan melirik kanan – kiri. Takut kalau ada orang yang mendengar. "K-kurasa tidak. T-tapi kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

"Aduh Luhan.. semua orang disini tahu namamu Xi Luhan. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berkenalan, namaku Oh Sehun." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya.

Bodoh bodoh! Luhan menelan ludahnya paksa. Tentu saja namja didepannya ini tahu namanya. Tapi.. Sehun. Luhan tidak akan pernah melupakan nama ini. Nama orang yang memberinya banyak uang hingga ia berhasil keluar dari Hongkong dan tiba disini. Nama yang membuat hatinya bergetar seperti dawai saat menyebutnya. Luhan sangat yakin kalau namja ini adalah Sehun yang sama dengan yang ia layani untuk terakhir kali. Tapi.. mungkinkah Sehun tidak mengenalinya?

_Smirk_ menakutkan menghiasi wajah Sehun saat ia melihat Luhan yang bingung dan juga panik. "Kau tidak ingin bersalaman denganku? Jahat sekali. Padahal seingatku aku bahkan sudah memasukkan jariku kedalam lubang anusmu, Luhan."

Luhan merasa kalau kepalanya baru saja tertimpa atap gedung ini dan membuat tubuhnya hancur. Lututnya lemas dan ia memandang Sehun dengan wajah pucat.

"Kaget? Kupikir aku salah orang. Tapi sekarang aku yakin kalau kau memang Luhan _yang itu._"

Luhan berbalik dan mengambil bingkisannya lalu siap melangkah.

"Kalau kau meninggalkanku, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu nantinya."

"A-apa maumu?" Luhan bertanya dengan tetap membelakangi Sehun. Suaranya bergetar karena ia benar – benar ketakutan jika identitanya ketahuan. Sudah susah ia masuk kemari dan masih ada yang mengenalinya? Oh, dunia memang hanya sebesar telapak tangan bayi. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin ia bertemu dengan Sehun disini? Ia memang berniat untuk berterima kasih, tapi tidak sekarang. Setidaknya beberapa tahun lagi setelah ia sukses. Sekarang ia masih belum siap. Dan Sehun juga mahasiswa baru sepertinya?

"Tidak usah takut walaupun aku suka menggigit. Duduk saja." Sehun memegang bahu Luhan hingga duduk dan Sehun duduk disamping Luhan. "Jangan terus menunduk. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu."

_Sial! _Luhan merasa marah kenapa wajahnya harus merona mendengar kata – kata Sehun yang terkesan menggombal. Ia pun melihat kearah Sehun yang tersenyum padanya. Belum sempat mencerna apa yang akan terjadi, Luhan terkejut saat menyadari kalau tangan Sehun sudah berada diatas penisnya. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sehun, namun namja tampan itu malah meremasnya makin kuat. Nafas Luhan tersengal.

"A.. pa.. apa yang kau. lakukan hh?"

Sehun tidak peduli, ia terus meremas benda yang semakin menegang itu.

"Ku.. mohon. Henti.. kan.. bagaimana k-kalau ada yang.. melihat?"

"Jadi, kalau tidak ada yang melihat kau mau melanjutkannya, hem?"

Luhan menggeleng kuat dan memegang tangan Sehun, berusaha menghentikan gerakan yang membuatnya mau gila.

"Tenang saja.. semua sudah keluar dan panitia itu sibuk," Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Sehun dan mereka memang tidak peduli pada Sehun dan Luhan.

Kalau dilihat dari jauh, Sehun dan Luhan terlihat seperti teman yang sedang berbisik dan duduk dengan tenang. Walau kenyataannya Sehun sibuk menggigit telinga Luhan dan meremas penisnya. Luhan menggigit bibirnya, takut kalau ia mendesah disini.

Puas melihat wajah Luhan yang terangsang, Sehun menghentikan tangannya. Luhan bernafas lega. Namun detik berikutnya ia kembali terkejut saat Sehun menurunkan resletingnya.

Sehun mengambil kertas dari kantongnya dan memasukkannya kedalam celana Luhan. Setelah itu ia kembali menaikkan resletingnya, lalu kembali tersenyum seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Di kertas itu aku sudah menuliskan nomorku. Silakan hubungi aku kalau secepatnya. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya sekarang karena ada urusan. Sampai jumpa.. Luhan." Sehun menepuk pundak Luhan dan berjalan dengan santai. Dalam hati ia bahagia bukan main karena akhirnya bisa menemukan Luhan, namja yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur hingga matahari kembali muncul. Namja yang namanya ia teriakkan saat dikamar mandi. Seperti kata Chanyeol yang menjadi pendengar budimannya selama ini, mungkin ia memang jatuh cinta pada Luhan karena cinta pada pandangan pertama itu memang benar – benar ada.

.

.

Jantung Luhan tetap tidak berdetak dengan normal walaupun Sehun sudah cukup lama meninggalkannya. Ia masih merasa seperti mimpi mereka bisa bertemu kembali dan yang barusan itu.. ia kembali merasakan sentuhan Sehun. Meski terkesan kurang ajar, Luhan tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia menikmatinya dan menginginkan lebih daripada sekedar sentuhan yang terhalang kain. Luhan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, sekarang ia hanya perlu memohon agar Sehun tidak membocorkan rahasianya pada siapapun agar ia bisa tenang menjalani hidupnya disini.

.

Begitu Luhan memasuki kelasnya, suasana begitu sepi karena masih pagi. Kejadian semalam membuatnya tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Ia memilih untuk cepat berangkat. Siapa tahu ia bisa mendapatkan teman yang akan membuatnya melupakan hal yang tak perlu diingat.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian kelasnya mulai ramai. Seorang namja bertubuh kecil duduk disampingnya. Luhan yang sedari tadi menghadap keluar jendela tersenyum pada tetangga barunya. Namja itu terkejut melihat Luhan.

"Kau Luhan? Yang semalam jadi wakil mahasiswa baru?"

Luhan tersenyum, "Ne..."

"Wah.. aku tidak menyangka kita sekelas. Pasti nanti temanku akan terkejut. Ah, kenalkan, Byun Baekhyun."

Luhan menyambut uluran tangan namja yang sepertinya _berisik. _Luhan suka jenis manusia _hyper _seperti ini. Pasti membuat hari lebih cerah. "Xi Luhan.."

"Aku sudah tahu. Hihihii..." Baekhyun cekikikan. "Ngomong – ngomong kau pintar sekali sampai mengalahkan temanku yang punya otak encer itu."

"Temanmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Ne. Dia selalu jadi peringkat pertama sejak masih kecil. Tak pernah terkalahkan. Baru kau seorang yang bisa membuatnya berada diposisi kedua."

Luhan kagum mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Hebat sekali tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Meski Luhan sering mendapat peringkat saat sekolah, tapi ia bukan pemenang mutlak. Ia sering tergeser.

"Kau lucu sekali. Kenapa kau terlihat kagum pada temanku ini sedangkan kau sendiri lebih hebat darinya?"

"Dia pasti pintar sekali."

"Ne, dan kau lebih pintar."

"Ah tidak..."

"Itu kenyataan," ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Ia senang sekali melihat Luhan yang begitu rendah hati. Sepertinya Bekhyun sudah menemukan orang yang akan ia jadikan temannya.

Obrolan mereka hanya sampai disitu karena seorang yeoja memakai _blazer _hitam memasuki ruangan dengan gayanya yang angkuh. Teman – temannya mulai fokus pada pelajaran. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Ia masih merasa kalau semua ini belum nyata. Semua terlalu sempurna dan ia takut terbangun nanti dan jatuh dari tempat tidur. Duduk diruangan kelas dan mendengarkan ceramah dosen tak pernah ia bayangkan. Selama ini Luhan selalu berpikir kalau hidupnya selamanya akan berada didalam dunia malam dan menunggu orang – orang berkantong tebal yang akan menjadikannya pemuas nafsu mereka. Menikmati tubuh indahnya hingga tenaganya tak tersisa. Tapi ini...

Saat hari pertama masuk diantar orang tua, Luhan justru sendirian. Ia malah tidak ingin mengingat siapa orang yang sudah melahirkannya. Hidupnya waktu kecil bisa dibilang bahagia. Ia anak tunggal. Namun semuanya hancur saat keduanya tidak bisa membayar hutang pada mafia. Mereka menganggap hutang orang tua Luhan lunas jika ia dijadikan bayarannya. Anehnya, orang tuanya langsung setuju tanpa ada penolakan. Ia menangis sekencang – kencangnya saat pertama kali bos mafia itu menidurinya. Saat itu ia merasa kalau senyuman orang tuanya saat ia mendapat juara di perlombaan sains adalah senyuman palsu. Mereka menganggapnya sebagai barang seolah ia tidak punya perasaan.

Dengan bermodal nekat dan keberuntungan, Luhan berhasil keluar dari sana. Namun Hongkong adalah kota mewah yang kejam. Ia kelaparan selama berhari – hari. Namun ada pria yang menawarinya untuk bekerja di klub. Luhan pikir tidak masalah karena tubuhnya sudah kotor. Mandi lumpur saja sekalian. Toh sudah terlanjur. Bos barunya merasa senang karena Luhan mau membantu mengatasi masalah keuangan klub. Akhirnya ia pun digaji tigapuluh persen dari uang dari pemesannya, padahal sebelumnya ia hanya diberi lima persen saja. Bos nya semakin senang karena ternyata Luhan juga bisa menari dan ia menggunakan bakatnya untuk menambah pengunjung.

TAK

"Aw.." Luhan meringis saat spidol mengenai kepalanya.

"Xi Luhan si Jenius dari Hongkong. Saya tahu kalau kau pintar. Tapi bisa tolong dengarkan penjelasan saya? Melamun ditengah pelajaran sepertinya bukan tindakan yang bagus."

Luhan berdiri dan membungkuk dalam. "Ma'af.."

Yeoja itu terlihat senang melihat Luhan yang sopan dan sepertinya sangat menyesal dengan perbuatannya. "Baik. Mari kita lanjutkan.."

"Luhan, kau harus hati – hati. Miss Choi terkenal galak.."

"Saya mendengarmu, tuan muda Byun."

Baekhyun dan Luhan membeku seketika.

" Tidak baik mempengaruhi orang lain. Byun Baekhyun yang mendapat peringkat ketiga setelah Oh Sehun saat ujian masuk. Bisakah kau menarik kembali ucapanmu?"

Baekhyun membungkuk mengikuti tindakan Luhan. "Ma'af Luhan, aku tidak bermaksud menjelekkan Miss. Choi."

"Bagus. Apa masih ada yang ingin bicara?"

Semuanya terdiam. Setelah merasa kalau keadaan kembali tenang, Miss Choi melanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat tertunda. Luhan mencuri – curi pandang kearah Baekhyun. Peringkat ketiga setelah Oh Sehun? Namja ini? Wow! Tapi yang mengganjal pikiran Luhan bukan itu. Peringkat kedua.. Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun.. OH SIAPA? OH.. FUCK!

Namja itu? Oh Sehun peringkat kedua. Tadi Baekhyun bilang temannya baru sekali ini dikalahkan. Nalar Luhan cepat. Itu artinya teman yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah Sehun? Sehun yang terakhir ia layani di Hongkong? Sehun yang memberinya uang yang banyak? Dan Sehun yang semalam meremas penisnya dan memasukkan nomor ponselnya kedalam celana Luhan? Luhan merasa kepalanya pening. Kali ini ia mengganti persepsinya. Dunianya tidak lagi selebar telapak tangan bayi, tapi hanya sebesar inti atom!

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Next chappie will come up with some freaking hot ... (You know what I mean, right?)**

**XD XD XD XD **

**So... please Review.**

**.**

**I really apreciate reviews because feedback is always a good think.**

**No flame, juseyo~**

**And the SIDERs... Ugh! dunno what to say.. *sigh**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO MY BELOVED REVIEWER**

**.**

**CH... Cho Sungkyu... fangirl-shipper... cute voodoo... ohristi95... LuXiaoLu... Ohthehun... SenseMVP... Jaylyn Rui... Fujosgii G... Rara Jung... Lulu Baby 1412... deer... lisnana1... Hurricane88... MinwooImitasi... HunHanHun... park soohee... cupcupcuphie12... kimsangraa... ssnowish... Lee mingkyu... anaknya hunhan... AlmiraAzhari...BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE... Yuuhee... ShinJiWoo920202... Guest... nana... tuti handayani... SehunnieRubbies... Dazelle Saputri... ... hunhanminute... IkaIkaHun11... NdaHBKJM... ... Oh Xiaolu... Happybacon... Deer Panda... HyunRa... OhZhiyulu... MsKim...Guest... irna... soka... HunHan Aegya... Miettenekomiaw... RZHH 261220... EXOBARBIE... nnukeybum... Callysta Park... OyaF... needtexotic... kaicebong... ryanryu... ZameGun... xiaolu odult... kaihunhan... **

**.**

**Chu~**


End file.
